piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pants (male)
Available at Select Tailors (Items available for purchase from a tailor; these may also be found in loot drops) They also may cost many doubloons. 44Doubloon.png|link=44 Doubloon Breeches|Padres Del Fuego Arabian Trousers.jpg|link=Arabian Trousers|Cuba Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 10.13.12 PM.png|link=Buttoned Breeches|Tortuga Celtic_Trousers.jpg|link=Celtic Trousers|Port Royal, Tortuga Denin_Highwaters.jpg|link=Denim Highwaters|Port Royal, Tortuga denim.png|link=Denim Skullsnap Trousers|Cuba, Port Royal Denim_Trousers.jpg|link=Denim Trousers|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal Faded_Skullsnap_Trousers.jpg|link=Faded Skullsnap Trousers|Cuba, Port Royal Kaki_Skullsnap_Trousers.jpg|link=Kaki Skullsnap Trousers|Port Royal, Tortuga Leather_Highwaters.jpg|link=Leather Highwaters|Port Royal Potato_Sack_Trousers.jpg|link=Potato Sack Trousers|Port Royal, Tortuga Sail_Trousers.jpg|link=Sail Trousers|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal SmithyTrousers.png|link=Smithy Trousers|Padres Del Fuego Stowaway_Trousers.jpg|link=Stowaway Trousers|Cuba, Port Royal Swab_the_Deck_Trousers.jpg|link=Swab the Deck Trousers|Cuba, Port Royal Multiple Color Variations Available The following styles of pants can be found in a wide variety of colors from select clothing Tailors. Unique and usually bright and dark colors of these clothing articles can only be found in loot drops. Plain_Cotton_Highwaters.jpg|Cotton Highwaters Plain_Cotton_Trousers.jpg|Cotton Trousers Plain_Linen_Highwaters.jpg|Linen Highwaters Plain_Linen_Trousers.jpg|Linen Trousers Peddlers Pants Peddlers will have a special outfit outfit for each month. Peddlers will also have outfits for special holidays or events. They can be found in Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego and Cuba. Don't hesitate, if you want, go and buy the outfits quick because an outfit stays only two months or less. Admiral Pants.jpg|April 2011 Black Gold Trousers.png|July 2012 Screenshot 2010-11-28 07-15-49.jpg|January 2011, March 2012 DiplomatBreechesUpdated.png|November 2011 JuneTrousers.png|June 2011, August 2012 PeddlerJunePants.png|June 2012 RCMPants.png|August 2011 PeddlerSeptPants.png|September 2012 Screenshot 2010-12-01 06-26-29.jpg|February 2011, April 2012 MarchPants.png|March 2011, May 2012 Peddler12Pants.png|September 2011 MayTrousers.png|May 2011 Screenshot 2010-12-08 06-41-34.jpg|November 2010, November 2011, January 2012 Screenshot 2010-12-08 06-25-10.jpg|October 2011, December 2011 Peddler Shorts Fancy Light Brown Shorts.png|July 2011, February 2012 Screenshot 2010-11-25 10-56-52.jpg|December 2010, December 2011 Multiple Color Variations For Pants Note: If you change the color of these pants prior to buying, you may not receive your desired color - usually the regular un-variated pants. MayTrousers.png|May 2011 Patched Trousers Peddler12Pants.png|September 2011 Loose Chaps Peddler Holiday Pants Peddlers usually sell special outfits during certain Holidays. These usually stay in stock shorter than normal Peddler sets, sometimes they aren't every out for more than 2 days. They usually recur every year with their corresponding Holiday Event. New years clothes4.png|New Year's Eve Valentine's Breeches.png|Valentine's Day Mardi Gras Trousers.png|Mardi Gras St. Patrick's Breeches.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Woldfire Trousers.PNG|Mother's Day PrincePants.png|Father's Day HalloweenPantsUpdated.jpg|Halloween & Friday the 13th Winter Festival Pants.png|Christmas Peddler Special Event Pieces Peddlers sometimes sell outfits during special events in the game, or just as a surprise. These outfits are usually out for a very short time, sometimes not even more than 3 days! Pants Privateer Breeches.png|Rogue Privateer Loot Only Pants These pants can only be found in loot and can sometimes may be as hard to find as a famed weapon. Zombies.jpg| Resale of 35 gold Circus breeches.png| Resale of 35 gold Quest Clothing These items can only be obtained through completion of certain clothing quests. Recruit Trousers.jpg| Resale of 35 gold Pirate Life Screenshot 2010-11-28 12-33-02.jpg| Resale of 35 gold Clothing Fit for a Pirate Adventure Breeches.jpg| Resale of 75 gold Adoria's Family Discontinued Pants Darkbluedenimtrousers.jpg|Dark Blue Denim Trousers DenimBlue.png|Blue Denim Trousers Bluesailtrousers.jpg|Blue Sail Trousers Black_Guys_Pants.jpg|Black Potato Sack Trousers SwabTheDeckTrousers(Darkblack).png|Black Swab the Deck Trousers browndenimtrousers.jpg|Dark Brown Denim Trousers darkbrownstowtrousers.jpg|Dark Brown Stowaway Trousers Old clothing6.png|Dark Gray Kaki Skullsnap Trousers Grey PST.jpg|Gray Potato Sack Trousers denimtrousers.jpg|Yellow Denim Trousers Category:Clothing